The End of an Era
by Swift Quill
Summary: Jed deals with his new changed life while those still working at the White House puzzle through some personal issues and try to keep the Santos presidency from being torn to shreds. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

So I said I was done doing these fan fics. I lied. I'm back, but writing from a more serious angle. This story is part one in the "Eagle's Pride" series. Hope you enjoy, and make sure to review...here's the first chapter.

* * *

It was a heavy, cool morning on the quiet farm in New Jersey. Fog floated inches above the soft, grassy fields, the silence unbroken but for the gentle mooing of cattle. Jed Bartlett was quietly passing through the morning scene, his figure masked by the weight of the dark fog.

_It's over. My Presidency is over._ He leaned down and picked up an acorn from the ground. It was strange, really; out of place. There wasn't an oak tree for miles around here. _Out of place. My place is in the Oval Office._

"Je-e-e-ed!" Abbey's call echoed faintly across the field. Jed took a moment before responding, but quickly shouted, "Coming, Abbey." It was time for breakfast. The third breakfast he would have since he had left the White House. Maybe today Abbey would make pancakes like she used to; they say luck comes in threes.

Jed quietly made his way through tall grass and swooning day lilies, heading for the squat farmhouse that he shared with his wife and their only servant, Phyllis. Oh, and a squad of the Secret Service. Jed was used to the entourage, though…his entire life had been an inconvenience when he had lived in Washington. _But sure as hell worth it._

Somehow he had thought that coming back to Maine would be like rewinding to his pre-Presidential days. The slow tangos with Abbey months before they were married, the warm smell of morning pancakes afterwards…the friends…the everyday thoughts…the potential for greater things…but unfortunately, it seemed that Jed would have to make a new life for himself now. Things were different. They always would be.

Jed was suddenly startled by the chiming of his cell phone. He drew it from his pocket and snapped it open in a quick flash, a skill he had honed during his Presidency.

"Bartlett speaking."

"Hello, sir. We have a small situation."

"What's the matter?"

"Turn on your TV."

Jed rushed into the house and yelled at Abbey to do just that. But it was unnecessary. The glow of the morning news was already filling their quaint living room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two has been released. Please make sure to review so I know if people like it. Enjoy!

* * *

"Where's Donna?" Josh was standing indignantly in front of Sienna Fornes' desk, clutching a manila folder and a black ballpoint pen in one arm and a thick envelope in the other. 

"Ms. Moss has left the office, Mr. Lyman. If you wish to speak with her I suggest…"

"The hell I do! Where is she?"

"I don't know, Mr. Lyman. She said she was going out. If I might suggest…"

"How can you not know where she went?"

"Mr. Lyman…"

"Seriously. You're her aide. Your supposed to be of _aid_ to her. And to anyone who wants to see her!"

"As I was saying, Mr. Lyman, I suggest that you page her. She'll be sure to get that quickly."

"Oh yeah, that's a fabulous idea. Page her. Yep, definitely a fantastic suggestion. _Page her!_ And what would you—"

"Josh!" It was Donna. "Josh! What are you doing?"

Josh spun, embarrassed, and gestured towards the open door to Donna's office. "Could we step in there for a sec?"

"Okay, Josh, but don't let me catch you yelling Sienna again. That's the second time I've caught you at it so far and we've only been here three days!"

"Right. Can we just…in your office…" He pointed.

Donna rolled her eyes, and herded him into the spacious room, closing the door behind them. She put down a parcel on her desk and hung her coat up on the rack.

"This is a nice office," Josh commented.

"What?"

"It's a nice office. The office."

"Oh, yes. It is." There was a stagnant pause. "So what're you here for?"

"Oh…right…" Josh flipped open the folder and removed a leaflet. "Well, I just received a copy of a statement the First Lady made to the press a few hours ago…"

"Yes, she was interviewed on her way in this morning."

"Were you aware that she was going to be interviewed?"

"Channels six and seven called ahead."

"Well it's not channels six and seven you need to worry about." Donna said nothing, so Josh continued. "How could you let her go unprepared like this? Didn't you even go over the possibility of this question?"

"We weren't expecting the press to hound her in the first few days."

"Well of course they're going to hound her in the first few days! Donna, this is serious. Look at me." Donna looked up and their eyes locked in a sudden burst of emotion; a brew of romantic desire and dangerous disagreement all at once. They broke eye contact quickly, and Josh, for lack of anything to do, read from the report out loud.

"'Mrs. Santos, how do you feel now that your husband has been elected President of the United States?' 'I'm excited, as you'd expect, excited for the possibilities and the hopes I foster for our nation. I know that the President is also excited, but we're both nervous. We have a lot at stake here. You're always terrified you're going to make a mistake.'" Josh dropped the folder.

Donna looked down at her nails. "So?"

"So the First Lady just announced to the entire nation that she _and_ her husband are _terrified_! Terrified of what? The job they were elected to do?"

"Josh…"

"Donna, how could she not have been ready for this question? This question of all questions!"

"I didn't…I don't…Josh. I don't think she could have been ready for that. Not after…"

"Especially after what happened with Santos! What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say…her husband had a breakdown in the Oval office yesterday. She _is_ terrified. They're both terrified. I think that somewhere, deep inside of her, she wants the people to know that." There was another pause. "And no one is going to stop her. Of course we talked about that question. But no matter how I coached her I think she would have said the same thing. She's the sort to admit her weakness."

Josh wasn't happy with the explanation. But he knew she was right. Santos had cracked under the pressure of a mere two days in office. He was severely weaker than either Josh or Donna could ever have imagined. And now his wife wanted everyone to know about it. What had he signed up for?

"Donna."

"Yes, Josh?"

"Dinner tonight at seven. My place. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Thanks." They shared a knowing glance. Josh stood up slowly, tiptoed to Donna's desk, and kissed her on the forehead. At that moment, Louise Thornton, Santos' communications director, rushed into the room.

"Josh, there you are!"

Josh lunged away from Donna's desk, practically knocking over her elegant shaded lamp. "What?" he all but shouted.

"It's the President. The story about his breakdown broke."


End file.
